fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit Card Magic
Celestial Spirit Card Magic is a type of magic that involves cards that can summon Celestial Spirits. Like Celestial Keys, they are grouped into two types, gold and silver cards. Silver cards are common and can be bought from stores while gold cards are very rare. Names of Common Celestial Spirit Cards Reina uses #Gunshot Card (Opens the gate of Gunshot; silver) #Water Mermaid (opens the gate of Nereid;gold) #Fire Elf (opens the gate of Hono;silver) #Light Fairy (opens the gate of Hikari; silver) #Magic Goddess (opens the gate of Hecate;gold) #Guiartist (opens the gate of the guiartarist;silver) #Ice Demon (opens the gate of the ice demon;gold) #Kuro Neko (opens the gate of the Black Cat;silver) #Wind Summoner (opens the gate of the wind summoner;gold) #Plant Princess (opens the gate of the plant princess;Gold) #Earthy Wolf (opens the gate of the Earthy wolf;Gold) #Dove (opens the gate of the Dove;silver) Spells Common Common Spells Reina uses. *'Card of the Gunner: Gunshot' "Open the gate of the Gunner! Gunshot!" *'Card of the Water Element' "Open the gate of the Water Nymph! Nereid!" *'Card of the Fire Elf:' "Open the gate of the Fire Elf! Hono!" *'Card of the Light Fairy:' "open the gate of the Light Fairy! Hikari!" *'Card of the Goddess:' "Open the gate of the Goddess! Hecate!" *'Card of the Ice Demon:' "Open the gate of the Ice Demon! Amarok!" '''Advanced More advanced spells use two celestial cards. '''Chant: "I, Reina, summon the gates of (insert card name) and (insert a different card name)! (insert both Celestial Spirit's names)!" EX: "I, Reina, summon the gates of the Gunner and the Water Nymph! Gunshot and Nereid!" Force Open/Close For Celestial Cards, Reina can force open (if the Celestial Card can be opened on that day, otherwise it won't work) the Celestial gate and force close them. Here is the chant for Force Open: English: O Celestial Spirits from above, hear my plea, Let me open the path to one of your spirits Let me be armed! Force open the gate of (insert card name)! (Insert the name of the Celestial Spirit)! Romanji Ue kara O tentai supirittsu wa, watashi no tangan o kiku Watashi anata no seishin no hitotsu no pasu o aite mimashou Watashi busō shita sa sete! No gēto o aite kyōsei-teki ni (insert card name)! (Insert the name of the Celestial Spirit)! Spirit and Mage Combination This spell will allow the Celestial Spirit to merge with Reina and Reina will become one Celestial power boost. This only happens when Reina's in a pinch because this spell takes up a lot of magic from her. The Celestial Spirit must be holding hands (or at least touching a part of Reina) with Reina to let them go inside of Reina's body. Chant: Stars from above Let us become one and a whole. Become a single person. Become each other's mind's. Let us have each other's powers. Fuse us together as one! Category:Card Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Requip Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirit Magic